


My Shelter

by calizaire27



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Juices, Big Ass, Big Cock, Black Ass, Black Bottom, Boypussy, Bucky Barnes (implied) - Freeform, Feminization, Fucking, Gaping Hole, M'Baku - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss, Raceplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sub M'Baku, Sub T'Challa, T'challa - Freeform, Threesome, Top Steve Rogers, Top/Sub, Urine, White Top, big dick, bleached, gaped, gaping, mancunt, manpussy, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: After the Civil War events, Steve Rogers seeks shelter in Wakanda, where M'Baku teases the Captain. Determined to punish him, the First Avenger and the King of Wakanda end up getting involved in a wonderful threesome.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/M'Baku, Steve Rogers/T'Challa, Steve Rogers/T'Challa/M'Baku, T'Challa/M'Baku
Comments: 19
Kudos: 19





	My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I used Ricky Whittle as a basis for T'Challa's physical appearance for obvious reasons out of respect for the King's original interpreter, but you can feel free to imagine whoever you want.

Everything had changed since the Civil War. Steve, the greatest American icon and his greatest hero, was now considered a fugitive from the government, being hunted incessantly by some whom he considered his greatest friends. Nomadic life was not so pleasant, but it was also not the end of the world: he ended up getting to know interesting places, and the fact that he was not recognized thanks to his thick beard and civilian clothes only improved everything (nobody recognized him anymore in the streets). However, despite numerous trips, Steve ended up having to turn to someone he never thought he could turn to. T'Challa had tried to kill his friend in the past, but things had improved a lot, with the king of Wakanda realizing that Bucky was innocent and deserved a second chance. Now Bucky even lived as a refugee in Wakanda, with a new arm made of vibranium and therapeutic treatments.

"Be welcome!" T'Challa cordially nods to his friend, whose reaction is to do the same by raising his arms in X.

"So this is the white guy who's been taking your sleep and making you nervous, brother?" A tall man appears eating an apple, leaning on a pillar in the sumptuous throne room. He was very tall, bigger than T'Challa (which was impressive).

"M'Baku, meet my friend Steve Rogers. Steve, this is M'Baku, he's here for a diplomatic dinner later. Can you excuse us while I show Mr. Rogers his room?" T'Challa guides Steve to his room, but M'Baku ignores the request, going after the two.

"Nice ass." M'Baku comments, making Steve look suspiciously at the man.

"M'Baku, that's enough!" T'Challa opens the door to Steve's room and the soldier quickly lets the two of them talk.

The location was beautiful, with a huge bed and a holographic screen with Internet access. It was more than Steve could have expected. It was beautiful! Steve's amazement is interrupted when M'Baku enters the room, disobeying the king's orders. Steve shows no discomfort or discomfort, just looking at the man twice as big as he is.

"See? He doesn't even complain. I bet he's crazy wanting to release that white ass for me!" M'Baku looks Steve up and down. The blonde was wearing a blue sweater and jeans, just. M'Baku's hands land on the Captain's buttocks, whose reaction is to smile Machiavellically, grabbing the man's wrists and quickly overpowering him. The soldier's strength brings M'Baku to his knees, who groans in pain because of the tightness.

"My white ass is just mine, M'Baku. But my white dick can be yours for a while, if you like." Steve loosens one of the man's wrists, unzipping his pants and revealing a huge prick: she was 12 inches long, incredibly thick and with a pink head half covered by the foreskin. The balls were huge and almost hairless, with fine hairs for blondes, as well as sparse pubic hair. "What are you waiting for? Suck it!"

M'Baku can hardly believe it, but with his free hand he grabs the hot member, masturbating it firmly and hard. Steve groans, releasing the other hand of the whore, who automatically grabs his balls, massaging them. The bitch's full lips enveloped his cock perfectly, were perfect and soft. M'Baku was agile and probably an experienced cocksucker, as he sucked his cock halfway smoothly. T'Challa, who was watching everything amazed, decided to join in the fun. He smooths M'Baku's short strands, kneeling behind his friend.

"I see you don't have a choking reflex. Shall we see how far it goes?" T'Challa smiles, pushing M'Baku's head against Steve's cock. Obviously M'Baku did not expect this. His eyes fill with tears, wide with fright, as he tries to retreat, but unable by the amazing strength of T'Challa. "Suck that dick and shut the fuck up, M'Baku."

"He really loves cock, doesn't he?" Steve smooths M'Baku's strands, smiling at the bitch. Tears stream down his cheeks, while the Captain's dick goes deep. Saliva dripped down his chin, dirtying M'Baku's clothes, while Rogers started moving his hips, fucking the bitch's mouth. "Take that, bitch. You like a big cock, don't you?" Steve teases by taking his slow and steady thrusts.

"She loves!" T'Challa laughs, lowering M'Baku's pants, while intuitively he reared his ass. Steve sits on the edge of the bed, making the mouthpiece stand on all fours while sucking the dick. T'Challa is fast; opening the huge, dark buttocks, the king spits in the narrow entrance of M'Baku, sticking a finger. "We're going to open your hole with this Captain's big cock. Prepare yourself, bitch!"

M'Baku groans, continuing with the blowjob. Steve pulls the drooling stick out of the kid's mouth, offering his huge balls full of sperm. Laying on the bed, Steve puts his legs up, exposing his huge white ass and pink ass.

"Lick my ass, slut!" Steve orders, being promptly obeyed. M'Baku walks with his tongue around the entrance surrounded by blond hair. He penetrates the hole with his tongue, making the Captain moan.

T'Challa sticks his second finger inside M'Baku, making the man groan. Steve stops the cunete, hitting M'Baku in the face and getting to his feet, offering the cock one last time to be sucked, but soon he goes where he wanted to go: to the beautiful M'Baku mancunt. T'Challa removes his fingers from inside the bitch, sitting on his back and opening his full buttocks for Steve's white cock to fuck that beautiful hole.

"What a beautiful pussy you have, M'Baku! I will fuck you and fill you with milk!" Steve spits without delay in that beautiful ass, positioning his dick and pushing. The big head slips in. T'Challa spits on Steve's cock as he enters, still keeping M'Baku's buttocks rolled up, exposing the elastic ass.

"FUCK!" M'Baku protests when the cock starts to slide, rolling up its narrow entrance. It hurt, but it felt so good! The thick member breaks its rectum, stopping in half, hitting a wall inside M'Baku. "THAT! HIT THERE!"

"Oh, I think I found your clitoris. Is that how you like it, slut?" Steve steps back, hitting M'Baku's prostate again and making him scream with pleasure.

"Yes, Steve! Fuck her pussy!" T'Challa starts slapping M'Baku's fat ass, sometimes crushing them on Steve's cock, generating delicious friction. "Destroy that fat pussy, Steve! She loves white dick! Fill her uterus with fresh cum!"

It only encouraged Rogers, who fucked M'Baku hard and fast, feeling the orgasm coming. The edges of M'Baku came and went along with Steve's cock, clinging to the big dick. And then the explosion comes, violent as an erupting volcano. The sperm reaches the insides of M'Baku, painting his cave white as it practically overflows. Steve remains with the pulsing cock inside M'Baku, and when he pulls the cock out of the bitch's hole, T'Challa is surprised by hot jets of sperm that hit his face. How was that possible? It was too much cum!

"Swallow!" Steve orders, while T'Challa opens his eyes and swallows Rogers' penis. Cum hit his mouth, while the panther king swallows as much cum as he can, trying not to choke. "Are you enjoying the milk?" Steve asks smoothing the king's hair, which nods positively. "And you, loose cunt? Did you like the milk?" He asks M'Baku.

"Fuck, yes! I loved it! More!" M'Baku smiles happily, and to his surprise when Steve's cock comes out of T'Challa's mouth he was still hard. Steve quickly stuffs his dick back into M'Baku's sperm-laden ass, invading him again.

"But what about my pussy?" T'Challa asks.

"Lying on the bed and legs spread." Steve orders, being promptly obeyed. Removing the cock from inside M'Baku, Rogers slaps the bitch's fat ass. "You: sit on his face."

T'Challa had a visibly loose pussy, with a naturally gaping and swollen and dark vaginal lips. Steve spits, licking his butt while M'Baku squatting in the face of the mighty panther king, sitting with his ass in his face and farting out all the excessive amount of cum inside him. Ceasing with the rimjob, Steve sticks his dick in T'Challa's swollen pussy, sliding and fucking him. The pace accelerated as soon as half of the penis entered, and Steve without waiting too long began to quickly fuck the king's ass.

"SUCK MY PUSSY!" M'Baku screams, slapping T'Challa's useless cock (completely pre-enjoyment dribble). "I'm cumming in the ass, FUCK!" M'Baku screams, jumping violently in T'Challa's face without caring about the king, who just keeps licking everything.

"I'm going to come!" Steve announces, shooting like a geyser in T'Challa's ass. Now feeling the power of that dick with his own ass, Pantera just accepts all the fucking. The jets were endless, never seemed to end, and T'Challa just accepted everything. "Bitch! Cleaning time!" Steve calls M'Baku, who comes out of T'Challa's face, revealing the king's sweaty face, full of white cum.

T'Challa is on all fours, having his cock sucked by M'Baku. Steve takes advantage, sucking the ass of the stray gorilla and sipping some of his own cock and sperm. Slapping M'Baku's fat ass, Steve steps back a few steps, his medium-hard cock swinging.

"On your knees, bitches." Rogers points the stick at the bitches, pissing on them. Surprise is soon replaced by lust, while the two sluts kiss. Sipping some of the piss, the sluts also hydrate themselves with urine. After a long two minutes, the piss is finally gone. "You can go, puffy cunt."

"Don't you want to come shower with us?" T'Challa grabs her clothes, while M'Baku is already out.

"No, today is Monday. I only shower on Sundays. You can go. Come at nine." Steve waves X with his arms. Then he jumps on the bed, turning on the TV. He picks up his phone, sending a message to Bucky: "In order to fuck two big black bitches? Come to my room at nine. Don't take a shower and prepare your dick."

Bucky only replied: "Very prepared! And I never shower, Steve! :)".

The boys were going to have a lot of fun later.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me in the comments what you found, if you liked it or what you would like to have seen.


End file.
